The Plan
by reppad98
Summary: Again a rose from Drew. And he kept saying they were for Beautifly or Skitty or another Pokémon of hers. She would almost start to suspect him of Poképhilia if it continued like this- wait, what? May hatches a plan to make Drew confess. One-shot. ContestShipping. For The Legend of Chocolate.


**A/N:** Thank you for clicking on this story! It's just a bit of ContestShipping fluff heh heh. I hope you enjoy it!

This is written as a birthday present for _The Legend of Chocolate_ :D I hope you like it Chocolate! Happy birthday!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**The Plan**

With an annoyed sigh May picked up the rose laying on her desk. _Again_ a rose from him. It was getting ridiculous, annoying and even slightly creepy. How did he always manage to sneak those in her room?

The rose was from Drew, of course. Though he always claimed they were for Beautifly, Skitty or another Pokémon of hers. She would almost start to suspect him of Poképhilia if it continued like this.

Everyone – at least, all girls – said they were for her, saying things like "Ooh, Drew got his eyes on you May!" and "Wow, you're a lucky one."

_Hah, lucky, as if,_ May scoffed inwardly. She would've been lucky if he actually admitted the roses were for her, if he admitted that he liked her. But no, Drew being Drew, he kept being adamant about it, and insisted they were for her Pokémon.

_Gah! If he just confessed, things would be so much easier! We could just go have a drink together, and, and… _

May let her head rest in her hands. This was getting too ridiculous, she needed to do something. She needed something, anything, to make him confess.

Somehow her mind sprang back to the Poképhilia. _Maybe… Nah, that was too absurd… it was, right? It was so absurd… it might actually work._

The brown-haired girl grinned, pleased with the plan she had just thought of. _Now all I need is the assistance of my Pokémon…_

* * *

"Hello Drew," May greeted the green-haired boy sitting on a park bench, a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey June," he replied, almost bored.

"There was a rose in my room again," she said, immediately starting with her plan.

"Ah yeah." He smirked a bit as he asked, "Skitty liked it, I hope?"

_Perfect._ May found herself smirking back. "Ask her yourself."

With that, May released her Pokémon, who, as planned, immediately ran up to Drew. The pink little ball of fur jumped on Drew's lap, purring a bit and curling up against him.

"Oh, looks like she liked it," Drew said, a bit uncomfortable now with the Pokémon on his lap.

"Oh yeah." May laughed. "She definitely liked it, she was on cloud nine! Same for Beautifly, by the way."

To prove that, the girl released that Pokémon as well, and it flew to Drew, landing on his head and glaring at Skitty.

"Ooh, they're a little bit jealous of each other," she said with a giggle. "You shouldn't have sent them both roses, they're getting the wrong idea."

Drew didn't reply, seeing as he was too busy with trying to keep the now fighting Pokémon apart.

"That reminds me, by the way," May started, ignoring Drew's complaints. "Drew, they are my friends and my Pokémon, in other words, they're my responsibility and I just want to make you have, you know, the right… _intentions._"

"What are you rambling on about now?!" the green-haired boy answered harshly, frustrated because he couldn't get the fighting Pokémon to get off him.

"You're obviously courting them, and I want to know what your real intentions are, Drew," May said, suddenly sounding quasi angry and serious. She closed the distance between them in a few big steps and easily pushed the two Pokémon aside, although it more seemed like Skitty and Beautifly just jumped aside for her.

Placing one hand on each of his knees and bringing her face close to his, she hissed, "_What_ are your intentions, Andrew Hayden?"

The boy didn't reply, too shocked by the sudden turn of events. May however, knew exactly what she wanted to say. On the inside, she was cheering her plan was such a success, but on the outside she kept her cool demeanor.

"Are you," she whispered, leaning closer to him, "a Poképhile?"

"What?!"

May jumped away at his sudden yell. Remembering her plan just in time, she crossed her arms and said, "A Poképhile. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"I know what a- a Poképhile is, but I'm not! What are you- why do you think I am one?" Drew defended himself.

"Oh please, Drew…" the girl said coolly, fingering her Pokéballs. "You've been sending roses to my Pokémon ever since we've met, and I don't think I've ever seen you on a date with a _human_ girl."

"I- I," he spluttered, but before he could say more May released her other Pokémon.

"They've been dying to see you, you know," she said, fighting a smile as her Pokémon – including a huge Venusaur and Blaziken – ran up to the green-haired boy, joining Beautifly and Skitty in hugging him.

"May!" he yelled as the Pokémon fought to get hold of a piece of him. "Call them back, call them back!"

"But Drew, they love you! Don't you love them?" May said, now laughing out loud.

"Noo! Call them back!" he yelled.

"I don't want to stand in the way of true love, you know," she responded between laughing fits.

"MAY!"

"Oh fine, fine," May said, still laughing. "Party's over guys!"

That was all the Pokémon needed, and they quickly jumped away from the poor boy.

"What was that for?!" Drew demanded, jumping up and brushing off his clothes, desperately trying to regain some of his dignity.

"Good job guys." May laughed, recalling her Pokémon. "And really Drew, I was just wondering… are you a Poképhile?"

"No! Of course not!" He sounded angry, and May wondered if she had gone too far. _Maybe a little overboard…_

"For who were the roses then, if they weren't for my Pokémon?" she said, calming down a bit. _This was it… _

Drew seemed to feel back in control again though, as he responded with a smirk, "Bet you would want to know eh?"

"Yes!" May said, losing her cool now she couldn't fall back on her plan anymore. "Yes, I want to know!"

"Too bad, because I'm not going to tell you." He smirked once more, before turning around and starting to walk away.

"Wrah!" May let out a growl of frustration as she quickly ran after him. "Oh no grasshead, you're not getting away that easily. If the roses weren't for my Pokémon, then they were for _me_! You like_ me_!"

He shook his head, an amused grin on his face, but a glimmer of nervousness in his eyes. "You're just seeing the things you want to see, April."

"Argh! No I'm not! Just freaking admit that you like me!" May yelled at him, stamping her foot on the ground.

"Fine," he said with a shrug, though the nervousness was now clearly visible in his eyes. May didn't see it though, too preoccupied with being angry and frustrated at him. "I like you."

"Gah, why do you have to be so annoy- wait, what?" May stopped midsentence, staring at the boy in front of her.

He smirked, a tiny bit of relief visible on his face. "See ya June."

And with that, he turned around and walked away, leaving a flabbergasted May.

"Grrah, that…" she growled, before running after him. "Wait, Drew!"

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reading! I hope you liked it, especially you, Chocolate :) It was just a bit of fluff, but there can never be too much fluff eh? XD Please leave a review!  
Thanks again!


End file.
